The Life After Hogwarts
by sillywiskers
Summary: Wanna know what happens to Hermione after Hogwarts? What about Draco, Ron, Harry, and Ginny? Ok look... i'm not good at summeries but u gatta read da storie R&R! NAT Rated pG13 at the moment. chapter 24 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok just to let everyone know, i DON'T own the HP characters. I only own Drake, Natally so far becuase those are the only one's I made up. So as a reminder I DO NOT own J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter Characters. thank you-**

**Ok this is taking place in NewYork not London or at Hogwarts... just thought i'd let you'll know.**

**I no its not very long but more will happen in the next chappie! R&R**

**The Life After**

**Chapter 1**

News in the Daily Profet has been low for the past months. No danger, low sale rates, or deaths. Just an irregular day once again, especially for Hermione.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I can't believe that nothing has happened for five moths! This is driving me insane. Ginny what shall i do?"

"Hermione, just take it as it goes andconcentrate on your job."

"I have a job? Since when..."

"This whole thing has really gotten to your head hasn't it? Let me take your temperature." Ginny walked over to the bathroom and looked through all the drawers. "Do you even have one?"

"I don't know? I hardly use one."

"We are just going to do this the hard way then."

"Wait before you..." Without being able to finish her sentence Ginny shoved the wandomiter into Hermione's mouth. She waited a moment until it rattled.

"Well you seem fine. It's normal." Ginny stared at the wandomiter thinking something has gone wrong with her wand.

"Ginny..." Hermione tried to get her attention. "GINNY!"

"What Hermione?" She said in sweetly, frustrated with her wandomiter. "I'm pregnant." Hermione looked down at her feet then stood up and walked over to the window.

"You're what? Pregnant? Do you have a father? For the babyI mean."

"No! And that's another reason why I am all worked up. I have no clue who it is!" Ginny walked over to Hermione.

"Hermi, who all have you slept with?" She tried to say softly not to sound to harsh.

"Well lets see," Hermione took her fingers to count each guy with. Flipping her thumb out she said, "The first one was D-Dra-Draco." Hermione continued to look out the window. Trying to avoid Ginny's worried face.

"Draco! As in Draco Malfoy? Why on earth where you with him? Hermi!"

"I don't know OK! I was stupid then! But that was a long time ago. So it can't be his." Hermione glanced at the people walking around on the sidewalk below.

"When did you? With him?"

"Seventh year."

"You mean when you and him were head boy and girl?"

"Yea..." Hermione blushed.

"How many times?" Ginny looked at her in curiosity.

"I am not telling!" Hermione blushed pink on the cheeks.

"Oh my god Hermi! You DID it!"

"What?" Hermione said looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you both DID it as in 'got it on'. Basically all the time."

"Well, yea! Oh my god did I just say that?"

"Wow! Hermi... you did? Wow. This is wiered." Ginny paised around the room trying to think of a reason why Hermione would have. "Ok, so it can't be Malfoy because that was years ago. Do you still love him?"

"What? No. I haven't even seen him for ages, so why would I?" Ginny looked at Hermione. Tears were dripping out of her eyes.

"Hermi, you dont have to cry."

"I am not crying."

"Want some time alone? Because I can leave and then come back in a few minutes since I'm right across the hall." Ginny started to head toward the door as she waited for Hermione to speak real quick in reply.  
"Sure. I could use it. I'll call you when i'm done thinking."

"Ok. Sounds good. See you soon! Bye." Ginny left out the apartment door as Hermione waved her hand in a good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok heres the next chappie. and just so everyone knows, the number i used for the phone is _NOT _a real number! lol**

**--------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione walked back over to the couch and plopped down miserably. "I can't believe that I still have a thing for him. I just can't believe it." She turned around and sat up. "I wonder if he still loves me like he did before?" Hermione sat there, tears falling gently down her soft cheeks. "What should I do?" She sighed. Hermione got up and walked to her bedroom. There she went to her dresser and searched through old photos that she may display later on in the day. "Oh, wow. Look at him! Wait! Oh my god! This is...Draco. Damn was he hot! I wonder if he changed at all?" she continued to search through the rest of the photos. Until all the ones that she had picked out to display where on the floor next to her. Hermione once again looked through the photos she has chosen to display and realized that they were all of him. She sighed with frustration. "Why can't I get him out of my head? WHY?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Ginny's place _

She was laying on her bed thinking of Hermione. Her journal open ready to write. But thinking first of how to help Hermione. "You know... I could always call him. But what is his number?" Ginny sighed with doubt. "I don't know what else to do." She got up from her bed and walked over to the kitchen for a snack. Then laid on the couch thinking once again. "Who would have Malfoy's number? Oh! Maybe I could call up the operator or... maybe just maybe... Drake would have it? I do have his number. Ok, I'll try him." Ginny got up and walked over to the phone in her kitchen. She started to dial Drake's number, the phone rang and rang.

Drake finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey Drake! It's Ginny. You remember me?"

"Oh hey Ginny. Cool to hear from you again. It's been how many years now?"

"About 6 years I think." Ginny replied.

"So you should be exactly 21 years old?" Drake smiled gratefully on the other line.

"Yep. And you are like 23?" Ginny sat on the bar chair and twirled around.

"Yea. So why exactly did you call?" he asked her still smiling at the other end of the phone.

"Well I was wondering if you would happen to have Malfoy's number?"

"Draco Malfoy? What you have something for him?"

"No, I'm trying to do a favor for a friend." Ginny blushed.

"Which friend?" He paced around the room.

"Just a good friend. She needs me to help but she won't admit it. So now I'm doing her a favor."

"Yea, ok fine, I got the number. Let me get it hold on." Drake put the phone down on the table and headed to the bedroom where he had all of his numbers written down. "Ah, here it is. Maybe I should also call him. We haven't hung out in forever! He's such an awesome guy. Wonder what he's up to?" Drake walked back to the phone and picked up again. "Ok I'm back and I got the number."

"Great! Thank you so much! I love you Drake!" Ginny said shyly, wondering if she should have told him like that or later.

"No Prob. The number is 567-831-0086. Hope what ever you're trying to do works out for your friend."

"Ok, thanks again Drake. Love you! Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." They both hung up but Ginny was left pondering about what he had said back to her. Did he really lover her to or was he just being nice?

**

* * *

**

**Next chappie will be updated soon! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who are asking who Drake is, he's a character that I made up for Ginny. Basically someone from her H. Year. **

**Enjoy the Chappie! R&R**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

It was a few hours later when Ginny decided to call Draco. "Oh, what should I say?" She once again picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Draco answered the phone.

"Is this Draco?"

"Yea." Draco sighed into the phone. Thinking of Hermione.

"This is Ginny."

"Oh hey Gin. What's up?"

"Well, a friend needs help and I need you to come over to my place so we can solve the problem." Ginny stared around her apartment room.

"Who needs the help."

"Don't worry about that. Just come over. Like about now!"

"Yea sure. Be over in a few minutes."

"Ok great! See you then."

"Bye." Draco hung up the phone and headed out to his red convertible. Ginny held the phone in her hand, starring at it. Then also hung up. "Ok, now what. Oh, I forgot to tell Draco something. SHIT! Oh well. Not like it was important." Ginny sighed and sat back down on her soft pink couch.  
Ten minutes later a tall blonde man stood at the apartment door of a red head. Ginny got up from the couch and headed towards the door. She peeked out of the eye hole and stared at him far a second or two. When she finally opened the door Draco walked in looking around at the beautiful pink decorated apartment.

"Well, it sure is pink in here..." Draco commented nicely, not trying to be rude. "So, who exactly needed help? And why do you need me to help?"

"Well you see, one of my friends... well she's..." Ginny had a hard time talking, since she did have a crush on him. Just the way his gray eyes looked at her. How he was amazed with her movement. Everything that he did, something amazing Ginny would think. "Ok, it's Hermione and she is broken into pieces and I think you need to see and talk to her."

"So I'm here because of Hermi?" Draco had an odd expression on his face but rather pleased about the job. "Yea, because of Mione. She really needs your help, and you'll see why too. So... you'll do it right?" Ginny stared at him, waiting for his pink lips to move. "Yea, I will do it. But only because she needs help. Nothing more."

"Ok! Great! Her room is number 324. Right across the hall." Draco started back towards the door. "Oh, and Malfoy. Don't tell her that I sent you. She might freak out." Ginny once again glanced at his gorgeous eyes starring back at her.

"I won't." He left the apartment and headed down to room 324. When he reached Hermione's door, he rang the door bell, stood away from the eye hole and waited for her to open.

"Who is it?" Hermione said through the door. "Hello? Who is it?" Draco didn't answer. He instead just stood their waiting. He now and then waved his hand in front of the eye hole, thinking she might see it. "Who is it? Ginny is it you?" Draco stood there quietly waiting once again. Hermione finally decided to open the door. When it was open she was no one right in front. A deep voice came from the right of her.

"You sure look great today." Hermione turned to the side with a freaked face expression on her.

"What? Did I say something?" he looked at her oddly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hermione yelled at him, not seen him in a long time.

* * *

**dont forget to read and review ppl! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this next chappie! R&R**

**Chapter 4**

Draco glared at her from top to bottom a few times, remembering times from before. "Well... what are you doing here?' Hermione stared into his eyes. "Well, a friend told me that you needed some help."

"And who said that? I don't need any help. And definitely not from you!" She stood turning into a red hot pepper. Melting into his hands, anger revolving her whole body. "Leave! I don't need anyone's help, ok?!" Hermione slowly started drawing tears from her eyes, now running past her cheeks. "Hermi. Can I please come in?" Draco said politely to her, as he gently leaded her inside her apartment. "Yeah sure." She said crying softly, falling into his pushing arms. "Here sit down." Draco said sweetly to her. "So what's wrong?" He tried to glare into her watery eyes by pulling her chin up with his finger. "Well, I...I-I miss you. I've been missing you ever since we got split up from school. I didn't know what to do anymore. And please don't tell me that you're married!" Hermione started to shed tears once again, but a little harder this time. Draco put his arm around her waist and let her lean on his chest. "Hermi, I missed you too." He said softly into her left ear.

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked out of her apartment and headed down to Hermione's room. She knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Draco got up from the couch and walked over to the door. "Hey Gin." He looked down at the short freckled red head standing in front of him. "So, how's everything going with her?" Ginny stared into the gray eyes. "Well, we are definitely getting somewhere. And I think we have something here."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, I'll tell you that later or I will have Hermi tell you." Draco winked at her and closed the door. Just then there was a knock again. He walked back over to the door and opened it. "Ginny, please! Just let me take care of this."

"I just don't want you to hurt her again! Let me talk to her!" She looked into his eyes once again and gave him a 'you better let me' look. "No Ginny! You call me over here so I'm going to finish the job you have given me! That's final! And I never hurt and would never hurt Hermione!" Draco shut the door in Ginny's face and walked back over to the couch to where he once again comforted the one he has loved for years. "Draco, who was at the door?" Sniffling from the tears she had cried, she asked him quietly. "Ginny."

"Ginny was at the door? Why didn't you let her in?" Hermione scooted away from him a little. "She just wanted to ask me a question that's all. She also wanted to know if you could tell her what happens when I leave."

"Wait... you mean Ginny called you?!?" Hermione looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"She told me not to tell you that she sent me. She, I guess wanted it to be more special, I don't know." Draco glared at the beautiful brunette sitting beside him all flustered. "You mean she tried to do me a favor or something!" Hermione took a quick glimpse at Draco, then turned her head over to the side so she couldn't see him. "Basically." Draco took his hand and pulled her face towards his. He stared down at her lips then back at her brown eyes. She did the same. "Can I, umm..." Draco said sweetly looking down at her lips once more. Hermione moved in closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, some people are wondering how Hermione got pregnant... well something happened, that I will put in later, so don't worry I'll put it in! Tell me what u think and R&R**

**Chapter 5**

As they kissed Draco started moving down to the neck. "I don't want another hickey ok Malfoy." Hermione pulled her mouth away from his lips and looked him in the eyes. They were now on top of each other. In their minds they were both thinking 'What in bloody hell am I doing?' They continued to stare at each other until a knock on the door interrupted. Draco quickly got off of Hermione and sped to the bathroom to hide. As for Hermione, she got up from the couch with her hair all fuzzy and messy. She walked slowly to the door trying to fix herself up a little and peeked out the eye hole. 'Oh my god! It's Harry. What the hell should I do...and what about Draco? Ahhh!' Hermione started freaking out when she saw Harry's face peeking through the eye hole. He knocked on the door once again waiting for her to answer. She opened the door slowly and looked at Harry with a nervous face expression. "Her Mione! Uh, can I come in?" Harry stared at her beautiful face. "Oh... yea sure. Come on in and sit or something. Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No thanks I am fine." He looked around the apartment and stared at the bathroom door. "Who's in the bathroom? Because the lights on."

"Nobody...I just accidentally left the light on..." Hermione gave Harry and odd expression, then said quietly to herself, "yea that's it...I just left the light on..."

"Ok... well then. So did you make you decision yet about that date?" Harry questioned her. Draco was standing on the other side of the bathroom trying to hear who was at the door, and now talking to Hermione. "Harry? No... is it?" Draco kept listening. "Well, I haven't really though much about it. Could you leave?"

"Oh. What? Leave? But Mione, I just got here."

"I'm sorry Harry but now is not the best time." She looked into his blue eyes. "How not? Is there something going on that I once again don't know about?"

"No, but... well yea." She glared at the floor and became red in the cheeks. "You see, there actually is someone here, and uhhh... it's just not the best time."

"Wait?! Wh... who's here? Do I know him?" Harry glared with confusion. "How the heck do you know if it's a guy? For all you know it could be Ginny or something! Just leave!" Hermione turned around and faced towards the window. "Mione... who's is it then? Please tell me, I won't... get angry no matter who it is, and there's no need for you to tell me what you were doing." He walked up behind her and held her around the waist. Hermione turned around in his arms and looked him straight in the eyes. "Harry, are you positively sure that you won't?"

"Yes. Now who is it?"

"Uh... Dr-Drac-Draco..." She closed her eyes, waiting for Harry to yell at her. "Draco? Wow, of all the people. Oh, and I've always had this in my head but did you two every have a fling for each other in seventh year?"

"WHAT?!? You're not mad?!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Hermione screamed at him. "What? Am I supposed to be angry?"

"Well, YEA." Hermione looked at him with fire in her eyes. Draco had heard the whole conversation, and since Harry was fine with it all he decided to come out of the bathroom. Harry turned around when he heard the door open, and Hermione stared at Draco as he walked out and came up to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again there's another chappi... hope you like it! R&R**

**Chapter 6**

"I heard the whole conversation. Harry long time no see?" Draco and Harry hugged the manly hug. "So what has been going on with you man?" Harry asked Draco. "Wait! Hold it! You two are friends? What the hell happened? Ugrh! I'm so confused. I think I need to sit down." Hermione plopped down in the chair, her head spinning. "Hermione? Are you all right?" Draco shook her shoulder gently. She started to open her eyes slowly with Draco and Harry staring right at her. "You all right Mione?" Harry asked her quietly. Hermione saw them as two blurry figures facing her closely. "What's going on?"

"Hermi, you sorta passed out in the chair. We don't know why but you seem to have a bit of a temperature." Draco felt her forehead another time. Two minutes later Ginny came knocking at the door. Harry got up to answer it. "Her Ginny. Come on in. Mione just passed out, and well she seems to have a temperature."

"Hurmm... must be mood swings or what ever."

"What do you mean mood swings?" Draco asked Ginny confused. "Didn't she tell you yet?"

"Tell us what?" Harry replied. "Guess she didn't. Well I'm not sure if she wants to tell you both so I'll ask her later."

"Is it something important?" Draco sat there looking at Ginny in confusion again. Hermione glared at Ginny, then Harry, and finally at Draco. Just sitting there dizzy no one talked to her about any of this. "Can I talk to Draco alone?" She asked the three of them. "Sure Mione. Come on Harry, to the hall." Ginny pulled on Harry's sleeve and led him into the hall. When the door was finally shut and Hermione and Draco were alone she started to talk once more. "Draco, when was the last time we have seen each other?"

"Last week I think. You saw me at the bar remember? Ron, Ginny, and Harry were there too."

"And what exactly happened between us when we left all drunk?"

"Well, it sure felt like old times that night."

"You mean... we..." Hermione paused and looked at her stomach, then back at Draco. "Why? Did something happen? Oh my god! Are you..." He stopped in shock. "That depends on what you are talking about."

"You're pregnant? Hermi, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Draco glanced into her big brown eyes. "I just found out two days ago."

"Two days ago only? And you exactly how old?"

"About a week now. Draco I am scared. I don't know what to do." Hermione wrapped herself into Draco's arms and held on tight. "Hermi, no matter what happens I will be with you through all of this." Draco kissed her forehead and wrapped himself around her to comfort. "Thanks for everything." Hermione said crying softly in his arms. Then she whispered to him. "I love you Draco." Not afraid of what he might say back. "I love you to Hermi." Again they kissed slowly on the lips and then got interrupted by the door being knocked on by Harry and Ginny. Draco paused and got up to answer the door. "Yes"

"Are you two done yet?" Harry said inpatient. "I guess so..." Draco replied sadly wanting to finish the kiss he had just had with his beloved Hermione. "Well, can we come in? You are kind of blocking the door Malfoy."

"Yeah of course Ginny." He said annoyed. They walked inside the apartment and walked over to the couch where Hermione was sitting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update but the chappies up now! So R&R**

**Chapter 7 The Life After**

As they all sat back down, Ginny asked Hermione, "So, did you tell him?"

"Yea..." Hermione replied, blushing at the cheeks.

"Was he ok with it?"

"Yes Ginny!" Hermione said starting to get annoyed. Draco and Harry just sat on the couch watching the two of them with their conversation.

"I'd better...leave." Harry said softly as he stood and headed towards the door.

"See ya Pot." Draco waved back to him as Harry left and shut the door behind him.

"Hermione, you seem very tired and frustrated. Maybe you should go to bed." Ginny added.

"Ginny! The only reason why I am frustrated is because you come over here and invite Malfoy over without asking me! Then Harry comes over and interrupts a very pleasant kissing session! Then you come with Harry and interrupt again! And NOW I'm here tired of people disturbing me AGAIN! NOW you think I should go TO BED!?! Well go boss someone else around because I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! YOU are NOT my MOTHER GINNY!!!" Hermione yelled at Ginny with a disturbed voice. She got up and walked off the her bedroom, leaving Draco and Ginny sitting on the couch with shocked face expressions upon them.

"Wow, that was intense." Draco said breaking the silence that occurred after Hermione slammed her bedroom door.

"You two were kissing?"

"Who said that?" Malfoy said stupidly, pretending not to know.

"Oh come on Malfoy! You know she said that you two were." Ginny added with her 'please tell me' act.

"If you really want to know ask here when she's in a better mood. I've gotta go anyway. Catcha later." Draco said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Malfoy. Aren't you going to thank me? I mean I did set you two back up."

"Yea I guess, but I was going to call her later anyway." He left behind the door and headed back down stairs to his red convertible. Ginny stood up, muttered to herself,

"Phf... yea right. Sure... he was ganna call her later. I doubt it." She walked over to Hermione's bedroom and knocked on the shut door. "Hermi? I'm ganna leave now... so you can be alone." Ginny said sadly then sighed. As she started toward the door slowly Hermione decided to come out of her room before Ginny left.

"Ginny," she said as she walked up to Ginny and gave her a hug and continued, "I'm really sorry for how I was acting. I'm just have so much in my head at the moment that I can't take it anymore." She paused and pulled away form her tight grip on Ginny, then stared into her eyes with a tear falling past her cheek. "I also wanted to thank you for inviting Draco over unexpectedly."

"You welcome Hermi. Plus I had a feeling that you two needed to see each other again." Ginny grabbed the door handle ready to turn it and leave back to her apartment.

"But exactly how did you know that... there wasn't any hints that we were giving out."

"Hermi... no hints?? You were falling apart because he wasn't here. For gods sake! You don't think that's the slightest hint you've given me and Harry. Maybe even Ron."

"Don't bring Ron into this." Hermione looked straight into Ginny's eyes with an evil look upon her face.

* * *

I'll try to get the next chappie up soon! and sry it too me so long to update... Hope you liked the chappie! dont forget to Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok in this chappie and the next, the song that I put in here is by: Jesse McCartney.****Hope you all like the chappie! Don't forget to R&R. Nat-**

**Chapter 8**

"Why not? He is my brother! I have a choice to talk about him if I want to!" Ginny exploded at Hermione, with her voice getting louder by the minute.

"Well! Lets just say that me and Ronald aren't in the best situation at the moment!" Hermione argued back.

"What do you mean..."Ginny looked confused, almost falling down to the floor in shock, holding herself up by the door entrance.

"I mean that Ronald and I aren't in the greatest situation that's all." Hermione said again, but this time with a softer tone of voice.

"Is there something go..." Ginny started as she got interrupted by a quick, hard knock on the door. As Ginny opened it and moved aside, a tall, blue eyed, red head stepped inside.

"Hey Mione, Ginny." He said to the both of them in a soft deep voice.

"Oh, hey Ron, we were just..." Hermione got interrupted by Ron.

"I know. Talking about me. I sort of heard half of the conversation down the hall." He replied to the two women staring at him with big brown eyes.

"You... heard us all the way... in the... hall?" Ginny asked embarrassed, as she took a big gulp.

"Yes... and when I was coming up here I saw Malfoy... What was he doing here Mione?"

"He just wanted to talk to me... well actually, Ms. Ginny Weasley happened to invite him over without me knowing!" Ginny gave Hermione an evil face expression, just heard of what Hermione had just said with those words, seconds after Ron had entered the apartment.

"You invited him Ginny!?!" Ron glanced at his little sister for a second, then back over to Hermione.

"Well, you see, well it was a long story, and I don't have the time to tell you at the moment because, I was just about to leave." She said, approaching the door.

"Go ahead! Leave! Not like you helped me anyway!" Hermione yelled at her.

Ginny looked at Ron, told him to bend down so she could tell him something in his ear. She whispered, "Hermi's pregnant. She doesn't know who the father is."

Ron glanced over at Hermione, as she was watching the two of them talking, then back at Ginny, not believing what he had just heard come out of her mouth.

"It's true." Ginny mouthed clearly with her lips. She looked back at Hermione, then at Ron. "Bye." She said with an evil tone, as she left the apartment and headed back to her room, number 321.

Ron shut the door behind him, and followed Hermione over to her couch to talk.

"Ron. When was the last time I've seen you? Because Draco said a week ago, at the bar."

"Well, a week ago at the bar. I was with you, Harry, Ginny, and Malfoy." He said, annoyed at Malay's name just rolling off his tongue.

"Did anything... like... happen..." she got cut off by Ron once again.

"Mione, nothing happened with us. All I know is that you and... (he paused) Malfoy." He sighed, thinking and running a song through his head,

(Why don't you kiss her?

Why don't you tell her?

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide?

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside)

"What about Malfoy?" She asked him calmly, watching him stare at the floor.

"Well, I remember you to walking into a room, and the rest I don't want to know."

"Oh..." Hermione replied shyly.

"Mione..." Ron added.

"Yea?" She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"This wouldn't happen to do with anything about you being pregnant would it?"

"Who said I was... (she paused, then looked slightly to the right, then back into Ron's eyes.) Did she..." Hermione didn't finish as she saw Ron nod his head up and down.

"She also said that... you don't know who the father is."

* * *

HAHa... you're just gonna have to wait until I get the next chappie up! which will be soon!  
don't forget to Review!

Nat-


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again the song in here is by: Jesse McCartney (Why Don't You Kiss Her). Also don't forget to R&R the chappie! Hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 9**

"I don't" She replied sadly. Looking up at Ron, seeing him concentrating on his thoughts, like he did during Hogwarts Years, when he and Harry would do their homework together.

**Ron's thoughts:**

_We're the best of friends  
__And we share our secrets  
__She knows everything that is on my mind  
__Lately something's changed  
__As I lie awake in my bed  
__A voice here inside my head  
__Softly says..._

_Why don't you kiss her?  
__Why don't you tell her?  
__Why don't you let her see  
__The feelings that you hide?  
_'_Cause she'll never know  
__If you never show  
__The way you feel inside_

_Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move  
__Just a touch and we could cross the line  
__Every time she's near  
__I wanna never let her go  
__Confess to her what my heart knows  
__Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her?  
__Why don't you tell her?  
__Why don't you let her see__  
The feelings that you hide?_  
'_Cause she'll never know__  
If you never show  
__The way you feel inside_

_What would you say?  
__I wonder would she just turn away?  
__Or would she promise me  
__That she's here to stay?  
__It hurts me to wait  
__I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her?  
__(Tell her you love her)  
__Why don't you tell her?  
__(Tell her you need her)  
__Why don't you let her see  
__The feelings that you hide?  
_'_Cause she'll never know  
__If you never show__  
The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

**End of Ron's Thoughts.**

"What are you thinking Ron?" Hermione asked him, not trying to interrupt his thoughts.

"I was wondering..." He started.

"About..." she asked back.

"Well... if you never... find a... uh, father for your baby, would you..." he tried to finish but Hermione right away said,

"Yes! Of course! But that is if I don't find the father." She glared into his sparkling blue eyes once more. Blushing from what she had just said to him.

There was a quick pause between the two of them.

"Mione, how long have we known each other?"

"Hurm... lets see." She thought, while Ron was counting with his fingers as she said aloud, "We met in the train, both our first day of Hogwarts. That was about... (stopped and though about their years together.) Well in sixth year we were about 17, we started Hogwarts when we were about 11, so about..."

" 11 years, Wow. That was a long, long time ago." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Both of them now in the day dream of their past Hogwart years.

* * *

I know the chappies not that long... but i'll try to have the next one up soon!  
Don't leave without reviewing! 

Natally-


	10. Chapter 10

Sry it took me so long to update... I've been working on school and trying to figure out what and how I should write this chappie, same as I do to all of them. Well hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R each chappie when u read!!! Ty!

Nat

**Chapter 10**

"Yea long time..." Hermione paused and glanced into Ron's blue eyes romantically.

"What?" He replied at her creepy starring.

"Ron?" Hermione asked as Ron made a quiet 'hurm?' sound in reply.

"Did anyone every tell you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes?"

"No, not any girl I know, but a few mothers." He blushed red at the ears and turned to look away from her glance.

"Look Ron, I... like you and all but how, I'm still confused. You know I like Draco, right?" She tried to have him look at her again, as they continued to sit on the couch next to each other.

"Mione. If you like Draco, Malfoy I mean, then why don't you just go after him?" shyly he said to her, almost whispering, while thinking _'Why do I have to pretend all of this...'_ he sighed. He looked back over to her and grasped her small hands into his, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Mione, I'll always be here for you if you need to talk about Malfoy. No matter what the case is between the both of you. ... I just wanted you to know that." Turning slightly red at the tips of his ears again, he smiled softly and looked away, out towards the city streets.

"I know." She sighed and turned her head away too, looking at the bathroom door.

"Well I best be going then. Not much more to talk about." He said getting up, and stretching his arms and legs.

"Yea... I will see you soon then?"

"Yea, soon. When exactly I am not positively sure yet." He smiled at her with a wide grin. She smiled back and watched him leave her apartment, as he was the last to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Ginny's apartment_

Ginny was lying on her pink pokadotted bed thinking of the fight her and Hermione were just in. _'Is she mad at me because I invited Draco over or is she glad and sad at the same time? I wonder if she will still talk to me... maybe I can repay her by taking her out for lunch before work? Well, I will just have to wait until Monday...' _she sighed as she got herself under the covers to sleep over the hectic day she had just been through. She slowly closed her eyes and started dreaming...

_Ginny's Dream_

"_GINNY!!!!" screamed a voice so loud that it seemed like it was coming from her living room._

"_Who's there?" she replied silently aloud in her sleep. "Drake is that you?? Hello?" she said whispering once again in her slumber._

_Ginny kept twisting and turning in her covers as she was running in her dream trying to chase after the man voice calling her._

_There was a scream again, but from a different person. _

"_Who's there? Where are you?!?" Ginny yelled back to the voice._

"_GINNY!!! AHHHHH!!!" scream the other voice once again. Then there was complete silence. _

_End of dream_

Ginny started panting and sweating. She stopped moving around in her bed and blasted her eyes open, to find herself in her dark bedroom, silence breaking around her.

* * *

I am trying to type the next chappie up now so that I can post it up maybe this after-noon! don't forget to R&R!!! ty! Nat


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok hope you all like this next chappie! Plz R&R!!! Nat**

**Chapter 11**

_Draco on the road home:_

"Na na na na na na na na fishing, Na na na na na na na na FISHING!!! HaHa! Homer is so cool! Ha!" Draco was sitting in the car laughing and singing along to the Simpson's TV show on his flat screen TV in his hott red convertible. He turned to the left, now entering the apartment complex, heading to his assigned parking spot. As he drove up to the parking lot spot there seemed to be another car in the spot.

"What the fuck!" he yelled out of the window, seeing a shadow of only one person, which now parted into two people. One seemed to be shaped as a tall man with long shaggy hair, the other a woman with a slender body and long straight hair.  
"Get out of my lot you idiot! Can't you read the sigh in the front?!?" He yelled at the two once again, now gazing at them stepping slowly out of the car, departing from a last kiss.

"And you are?" said the tall man. He had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and the nose of a crow.

"Draco, like is says on the sign in front of the parking spot!!!" He exclaimed to the tall man.

"Draco Malfoy?" the woman with blonde hair smirked at him, googling at Draco with big evil eyes.

"Do I know you two?" Draco asked them another question.

"You are Malfoy! Wow, Dude you sure changed!" yelled the man cheerfully walking up towards Draco in a bounce like way.

"Ashlee, this is ma man Draco! I think I mentioned him to ya once before." The guy told the woman, Ashlee, with great excitement in him.

"Who the heck are you?!" he yelled again, looking confused at the two of them.

"Yea you did honey." She smiled back at her tall guy, then glanced back over to Malfoy.

"Wait ok, so who exactly are you people?! Do I know you fro somewhere?"

"Dude! Draco, its me... I went to HSWW with ya! Remember?" he replied.

"Oh my god! Is that Blaise I see in front of me? In my parking spot makin' out? Man how've you been?" Draco walked up to Blaise and gave him a manly hug.

"Ok, so I still don't under stand why you are here... explain please... but you can do that while you both visit me and the new apartment of mine." They all laughed and walked inside the apartment complex together.

_Harry's House_

"Come here boy!" Harry yelled sweetly to his dog who was now running up to him, licking Harry's face and jumping up and down, as he entered his house, just having returned from Hermione's place.

"How are you Pooka? Need to go outside?" The dog just kept jumping, with his golden fur bouncing up and down from his own wind.

"Come on lets bring you outside." Harry walked over to the backyard door and opened it so that Pooka the golden retriever could go play and do his business out in the beautiful backyard. Harry slumped over to the kitchen for some coffee.

"Ah, nice and refreshing after a hard day of, um... talking." He laughed at himself, thinking of all he had done today.

"Arph! Arph!" Pooka barked from the outside of the door, commanding Harry to let him back inside.

"Very Well then." He walked back over to the door and let Pooka back inside. Harry then walked back over to his kitchen to get the dog a treat for being well behaved through the whole day he had been gone.

"Here you go boy." He flipped the dog biscuit into the air and Pooka caught it in his mouth.

"Good Boy!" Harry complimented as he pat the dogs golden like head.

'I wonder if Hermione is doing better?' Harry thought to himself quietly as he sat down on his bed.

"Pooka, Bed!" Harry demanded to the dog, as he watched him walk over to his comfy bed next to the window in Harry's bedroom.

"Good Night" Pooka looked up at his owner, then lay his head back down on his front paws as he fell to sleep. Harry sighed softly as he thought of his sweet girl Natally.

* * *

I'll try to get the next chappie up soon! since it is a weekend lol  
-Nat- 


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here's the 12th chappie... I'm trying to get to the point and all but I just had to add this..lol hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R plzz!**

**Chapter 12**

_Ron's House_

"Mum! You home?" Ron yelled upstairs, waiting for a reply. Ron walked over to the living room where the knitting supplies where making sweaters again for next Christmas. As foot steps came pounding down, there was a loud screech of a woman's voice, "Ronald Weasley! Where have you been! And get away from those needles."

"Mum, I am not thirteen anymore, and bloody hell stop protecting me from your needles, not like they're going to poke my eyes out." He rolled his eyes as Hermione usually did and sighed as he turned around about to grab something from the kitchen.

"Ronald! Do Not give me a tone like that again! If you want to live by your own rules you will not be staying here any longer." She pointed her index finger out at him, waving it constantly as puffs of smoke came spouting from her ears and eyes became an evil red.

"I might as well just do that. After all you were the one keeping me here in this bird cage. You let Ginny, Fred and George and the rest of them go but _Nooo_... you just had to keep _ME_ here." Ron opened the fridge and grabbed the wheat bread, butter and jelly.

"Get out of my food young man."

"Mum! I'm starving the bones out of me!"

Just then Mr. Weasley opened the door, just coming home from working at the ministry of magic, and entered with an unusually large briefcase. There was still shouting across the room, Mrs. Weasley looking furious, Ron afraid to move.

"So, how is everything dear?" Arthur interrupted the rude awakening of yelling.

"Bloody hell mum! Leave it be!" Ron yelled at his mother as he ran upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door.

:Did I come home at a bad time again?" he said politely, setting the briefcase down slowly on the kitchen floor.

"No. It's just that son of yours is acting up again. No respect for livin' here as he used to."

"What do you mean dear?" he said politely as he picked up the laid out bread which Ron had left on the counter. As he placed the knife in his hand with a grip, she started again with how Ron was misbehaving and all he had done wrong. Chatting away, she kept pacing around the room with fluster.

Mr. Weasley dipped the knife into the butter jar and slopped in onto the bread laying on the counter.

"Dear?"

"Yes." She replied with great deal of frustration.

"Would you like to go out for some dinner at the Carlson Cafe? Leave Ron here with apartment advice and nothing harmful."

"I guess it could do some good instead of sitting here all day and night with nothing to do."

"You go get ready, we'll leave in about thirty minutes." Now slopping the jelly onto the bread as he did with the butter, he finished. Molly walked upstairs, where she took a quick stubby turn to the master bedroom and got all properly dressed from make-up to pretty shoes.

Mr. Weasley placed the two bread pieces together and neatly sat in on the white plate. He to decided to walk upstairs, but to talk to his son Ron.

'Clonk...clonk' his dad knocked on the door. Ron got up from his desk and leaped to the door. Opening the door, his father had handed him the plate with sandwich.

"I thought you might want this."

"Thanks da'. I was starting to starve. Mum never lets me eat anything from here anymore..." They both laughed as they walked over to Ron's black and red sheeted bed to sit down.

"So, mum being tough with ya son?"

"Phff... yea. She still treats me like a twelve year old. I mean bloody hell I'm twenty-four! And still living here doesn't help. Ginny even has her own place, and she's the young one! Not me!" Ron sighed and stared down at his sneakers.

This conversation seemed to go on for a while longer until Molly knocked at the door, ready to go eat out at the fancy Carlson Cafe.

"You ready hun?" She asked Arthur.

* * *

**Plz R&R thanx!  
Also trying to get the next chappie up soon!!! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I finally updated! Lol tell me what you think so review! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 13**

_**Ginny's Place**_

As she lay there in her bed still panting, she quickly sprang out of her bed and flung her door open. There she saw Drake on her living room floor. "Oh my god! Drake are you ok?" Why..." she hesitated, 'How... you in here..." Ginny stood above him, searching for some kind of movement.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_**Draco's Place**_

Draco, Blaise and Ashlee were hanging out in the kitchen drinking butter beer, talking about the past and what they have been up to in the past years now having seen each other.

Draco's Phone rang, '_dring... dring...' _As he picked up the phone and excused himself from the two, he walked over to the side. "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh! Draco! So glad that you picked up!" said the girl voice panting.

"Is this who I think it is?"

"I don't care who you think this is! I need you to come over here now! Something bad happened!"

"To who?" Draco said concerned with a worried face upon him.

"Ginny! Well... Drake but Ginny saw it happen!" she almost yelled into the phone, being so scared of the situation.

"Ok, so this is who I think it is" Draco smiled sweetly then finished, "sure I'll be right over... is it ok if I bring two friends along?"

"Well, I don't wanna start a riot but sure I guess." Hermione agreed then hung up the phone after saying good bye to him.

Draco hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen where Blaise and Ashlee where talking.

"You mind going on a short trip to old friends?" Draco ask them, interrupting their conversation quietly.

"Sure!" said Ashlee all pumped up.

"Which old friends? Not... um... Potter, Weasley.. those people?" Blaise asked worried.

"Well, actually yes. But it's an emergency ok! So we need to go like... NOW!" Draco replied, already heading out the door. Ashlee pulling Blaise along by the sleeve making sure he came with.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_**Hermione's Place**_

There was a knock on the door, it was Harry and Ron.

"Oh! Good you two are here!" She said as she opened the door to Harry and Ron. They entered her apartment,

"Where's Ginny? Nothing happened to her right?" Ron said concerned.

"Ginny's fine. It's just she saw something terrible happen."

"To Drake..." Harry said sadly, for he was one of his best friends other than Ron.

"Yea. Look I'm really sorry Harry, but maybe someone could help him." She said back to him in a high, soft voice.

"Wait...what exactly did happen to him?' A trembling voice came out of Ronald's mouth. Hermione starred at the floor and then decided to glance over at Ron. "Well, Ginny and I aren't quite sure what happened... but nothing good."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all starred at each other left and right, each trying to break the silence that had come upon them all.


	14. Chapter 14

I've finally updated lol. Well not to keep you waiting. On with the story :D

**Chapter 14**

Then there was another knock at the door. Hermione walked slowly over to the door, Harry and Ron following behind her in a slumped sort of way.

"Draco! So glad you came!" Hermione said as she opened the door and after gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Draco blushed slightly and walked into her apartment as she let him in.

"Didn't you say that you were going to bring two friends or something?"

"Yea, but they decided to make-out in the car instead." Draco rolled his eyes slightly and walked over to Harry and Ron.

"So you guys know what happened?" Malfoy asked the two of them, which were just standing there like two flamingos that lost their flock.

Just then Hermione also walked over to them and budded in the conversation.

"We have no clue what happened, but Ginny at the moment is in her apartment cooling down from the tragic accident.

"Can we go see the both of them?" Ron asked her sweetly as he glared into her beautiful brown eyes. As for Draco, he glanced over at Ron in discussed knowing that he had always liked Hermione, but he couldn't take her away from him, not now when he finally had her in his arms. How he would just wish to strangle him with his fists that he was now holding in his hand, ready to punch if he dare to make a move.

"Uhh... Malfoy, are you all right?" Harry tried to snap him out of his anger.

"Dude!" Harry slapped Draco over the head to have him come back to his senses.

"What!" Draco snapped a look over at Harry.

"Draco... I think you've gone insane or something. You had an evil look on your face like your father did that one day I saw him." Hermione said in a squeaky voice, frightened.

"Baby, I wasn't really... was I?"

"You call her baby? What the hell!" Ron over reacted and afterwards though stupidly of himself.

Harry just watched this whole conversation in enjoyment and he and Hermione made eye contact every once and a while.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A few hours later they finally decided to go over to Ginny's apartment, since Harry was the one to mention it anyway because he was getting bored of the argument.

"Ginny I'm so sorry this happened. How I don't know either." Hermione cried a few tears as Ron was comforting her, Draco watching jealously.

* * *

I know it's really short but plz be patient lol. I am busy but I've also had writers block until now so YAY I'm back on lol. Hope you enjoyed! Natally

don't forget to **R&R**!


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok here's the next chappie. I'm on a roll so I will be updating soon lol :D  
****PlZ! Review so I will update faster!  
****+me**

**Chapter 15**

"Man, Draco you gatta chill. He isn't going to steal your girl from you. He knows better." Harry whispered to Draco so that Hermione and Ron, and basically the rest of the people in the room.

"Don't tell me to not worry about it Harry. I know that weasel here has always had a little crush on Ms. Granger." Draco said louder so that Ron and Hermione could here.

"What are you talking about? I never had a crush on 'HER' until like the last two years of Hogwarts."

"Yea but see weasel that's just it!" Draco yelled.

"Guys! OK... we have a person here... on the FLOOR almost like... dead! This isn't really the time to be worrying about who the hell likes me ok?" Hermione started to get really pissed at the two of them.

Ginny started to talk, "So do you all want to hear the dream or just get to the point?"

"Well you can either tell us the dream or just get on with it."

"Ron... that's basically just what she said..." Hermione roller her eyes from his stupidity of randomness.

"Just tell us your dream." Harry answered sweetly, just sitting on the floor near Drake's body.

As Ginny told her dream to the others there were loads of gasps and sighs, even some frightened shrieks from Hermione's mouth. But as Ginny finished the four of them looked at each other and were all thinking of who could've done such a thing to this sweet man.

"Well first of all we have to call the hospital so they can heal him." Hermione started. "But I'm not sure if that's the best idea, you know?"

"Yea because what ever caused this must have used magic, and the only way anyone can come in here so silently and quickly would be with magic." Ginny answered, looking at the man she had loved for such a long time and never had mentioned anything about the feeling.

"You know it is just like they say... You don't know how much you love a person until you realize that they're gone." Ginny spoke again.

"Yea..." Hermione sighed.

"Who have you ever missed?" Draco asked her and continued with the question he had just asked, "me?"

"No." Hermione said shyly. She had never talked about him before in front of anyone she ad ever known.

"Who then?" Harry asked while pondering about a huge pile of papers in his mind. Each saying something different, some even carrying clips of his past.

"This muggle friend of mine I used to know before I got the letter from Hogwarts. He was really sweet and looked amazing with his crystal blue eyes and perky blonde hair. Ah... he was amazing." Hermione sighed thinking of her lovely passionate past.

"Ok guys we still have a hurt soul over here! Mustn't we help him? I mean seriously, what doesn't distract you?" Ginny said concerned and bored.

"Anyone know a good spell to heal him? Or should we take him to St. Mongo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries?" Harry spoke once again.

"We should take him there. Harry and I met my dad there once because of Harry's dream he had... well you all know." Ron took a glance at Ginny as he spoke.

"They are still in business right?" Draco asked.

"No doi Malfoy." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ok sorry.. geesh." He smirked and started to have a slight giggle in his system.

They all got up, Hermione went to call the hospital and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco hoisted Drake onto the couch and waited for Hermione to come over so that they could floo powder to St. Mongo's.

She finally got finished convincing the secretary for an appointment for Drake in five minutes, after ten long minutes of persuading.

Hermione glided over to the others and helped them lifting Drake to the fireplace where all of them would port together.

"Ok... 1...2...3..." Draco and Harry counted down as they both, with one had, splashed a handful of floo powder onto the mantel area.

POOFFPH!

Many seconds later they appeared in a white room with curtains and three beds across the room, two of them laid with a patient in each of the two beds.

* * *

What do you think? 

Review so I can update faster! Lol

Natally+simone

Ok also just to let everyone know... they live in the muggle world so going to St. Mongo's is alittle different and they have to hide their magic alittle more then they would like.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK... when I was writing this something hit me and I was like YES! Lol so please enjoy :D**

**FINALLY CHAPTER 16 :D lol ... ok here ya go... read on... don't forget to R&R plz:)**

**Chapter 16**

They carried Drake over to the empty bed in the corner and lay him down. A nurse suddenly popped in for a check up on all of the patients in the room. When she got over to Drake she gasped in horror. The five of them glared up at her as they sat beside Drake.

"What is it miss?" Ginny asked dearly, concerned about Drake. The rest of them nodded their head in concern also.

The nurse continued, "What the bloody hell happened to this young boy? Do you have any idea what this means at all?" the nurse started freaking out over something that had never happened before. Not knowing if there WAS a cure or not.

"We actually have no idea how this happened, Ginny would you mind explaining?" Draco finished.

"All I can say is that I've had plenty of horrible dreams but never one as frightening as this. There were voices and then the next thing I know I was literally screaming Drake's name out loud, in the middle of the night..." The nurse interrupted Ginny and asked, "My dear, who's voice did you hear?"

"I don't... don't know miss. I have never heard it before. It was very deep though. I truly don't think anyone would recognize it, well maybe Harry but... I don't know." Ginny sighed, starting to cry.

The nurse just glared at them all, especially Ginny, she looked at her like she was insane. As she tilted he head back over to Harry she had then just realized that he, Harry, was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She spoke, "Whow! You, you are Harry Potter! The boy who lived! Welcome back Mr. Potter! So glad you have come to visit." The nurse looked exited. Not ever had she met him. She had only heard of him coming.

"Miss... if you don't mind, could you PLEASE help him? I'm not sure how much he can live through this." Harry answered her, trying to be sweet, but so annoyed.

"Yes! Anything for you Mr. P-Potter." She stuttered a little for being nervous. "Just let me get him into a private room, and a few expert nurses or... doctors would actually be better." She finally left the room, jumping up and down in the hall as she went to retrieve the doctors.

Hermione started rubbing her stomach, as the pain seemed to be pulling though.

"What's wrong Mione?" Ron asked her.

"Nothing... I just got fuckin' pain in my stomach!" She whispered to him, still pushing on her stomach.

Harry suddenly looked over at her and Ron and notice something strange. Hermione couldn't have pain in her stomach because she wasn't even 2 months pregnant. Harry just looked at her weird but didn't say anything. He just let her do what ever she was going to do.

"You want to leave? So you can lay down at you place?" Ron looked he in the eyes and sweetly asked her, blushing pink at the ears again.

"That sounds like a good idea." She grinned and looked over at Harry, who which glanced back over at Draco and started talking to him.

Ron helped Hermione up and waved good bye to the crew. He and Hermione left the room quietly as the nurse passed them with the doctors following behind. "This way!" she yelled, as it echoed through the halls.

As Ronald and Hermione reached the parking lot, Ron found a rubber ducky port key that they could use to aparate back to her apartment in New York City.

When they arrived, they both ended up sitting on the couch, right - next - to - each - other.

DUN DUN DUNNnn... lol

* * *

What do you think will happen? Well you're just gonna have to WAIT! MUAHAHA lol... ok so plz REVIEW:D each chappie if you can... which you should lol... but just review plz! And I hope you enjoyed it so far :D 

Me


	17. Chapter 17

**YAY I'm seriously on a roll! I think I might update the next soon :D  
****Enjoy!  
****Make sure you R&R!**

**Chapter 17**

He looked at her, she looked at him. They both starred for a moment. Ron broke the awkward silence.

"Where did your stomach hurt?"

"Ron..." She glanced into his beautiful blue eyes and finished, "my stomach didn't really hurt... I just wanted to get out of there! You understand right?"

"I guess. I mean you have your own problems to deal with, with that baby and all."

"Exactly!" she spoke loudly.

"Whow... wait. Did I just know that? I never know what a girl thinks, or whatever you want to call it."

"Ron, you know what? I always felt like we had some sort of connection with each other."

"What makes you think that?" he asked awkwardly.

"I don't know. I just feel like myself around you." She smiled as she looked stared down at her feet. Ron just starred at her, thinking back of the same song he had before...

**Ron's thoughts:**

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says..._

_Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide?  
_'_Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

_Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide?_  
'_Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

_What would you say?  
I wonder would she just turn away?  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay?  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her?  
(Tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her?  
(Tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide?  
_'_Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

**End of Ron's Thoughts.**

"Mione...?" He kept looking at her in the sweetest way, like she was the most beautiful girl in the green green grass with beautiful white daisy's all around her. She was in a lovely silk, pink dress, which made her look very dazzling in the suns rays.

"Yea?" she replied, starring into his blue eyes again.

He looked down at her soft pink lips and then back into her sparkling brown eyes. She did the same.

Ron moved in closer as Hermione tilted more towards him to get a better feel of the first kiss she had ever took of Ron. He leaned in for the kiss. Hermione shut her eyes, peeking now and then. Ron placed his hand around he waist and flung her gently onto the back. Now on top of each other they made out and rolled onto the floor. The people below kept knocking on the ceiling telling them to keep it down.

Hermione finally broke the kiss after two long minutes of breath taking wonderland.

"Ronald..." she spoke softly. "What are we doing?" she questioned him in puzzlement.

"Um... I don't know..." He said shyly, quickly getting up onto his knees.

"What?" she sighed.

"Nothing. It's just that we never like... you know. Well... not when we were younger at least." He spoke.

"Saying, not when we were younger... do you mean we have!" she hesitated to go any further with this conversation.

"Well not of what I remember."

"Oh whatever." Hermione got up on here knees and then stretched out standing... her arms pushing up towards the ceiling fan and her feet at tip toe.

'_RiNG... RiNG...'_

"Oy! That must be Ginny!" Hermione sprung to the phone and answered in a sweet _'hello?'_

Ron walked over to her and stood waiting for her to say something.

"It's Ginny. She says that Drake's going to be fine. They finally figured out what hit him." She giggled at her inside joke.

"So he's gonna live?' He asked.

"Yup!" Hermione smiled.

Ron glanced into her beautiful brown eyes. How he wanted her to love him like she did Draco. He didn't just want to be her 'friend' but something more.

Then Hermione finished, "He just needs a few stitches here and there and a few bandages." She paused as Ginny added, "and a cast for his arm."

"So that's it! We were worried for nothing? Damn..." Ron sighed, even though he was glad that Drake was going to be just all right. He wanted Ginny to be happy, but then occasionally found him self not happy. He had no one to love like she did, nor did he know anyone who would like to. He was just one of the Weasley's. _'Fred and George probably already have a wife and maybe even a few kids_...' Ron thought to himself. He sighed. Hermione looked at him concerned.

"Ron. What is your wish?" she asked, watching him slump sadly onto the floor.

"Have you ever felt that you weren't meant to live on earth to love someone? And having them love you back?"

"Yea... I never liked the feeling." She paused, thinking of Zachary, her muggle friend. They had been very close. Until that day she received the letter for Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Zac and her had been very close. The day she had gotten the letter she had to lie to her dearest friend that she was moving away. Hermione then finished, "Is this how you feel? Because I can sorta sense it from you."

"Yea." He took a deep breath and swallowed. Never did he know that now was the time he walk tell he any of this. "Hermione? I... I love you. I would do anything for you. I've liked you ever since first year! There was something about you, just being muggle and all, me being with a family that is fascinated in muggles, I just thought you were the perfect one... And then when you and Malfoy started flirting and going out, I though I had lost my chance with you, but here I am... spilling all this out at you, and earlier we were kissing, which I never have done before. I just think we were meant to be but, but then something changed." Never had he opened up so big, to let her know how he felt. To him he was amazed and relieved of what he said and how he said it. As he looked up into her eyes, he saw a tear falling down her soft pale cheek.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Yea...longer than usual but I did that because of the song lol. Which was written earlier in the story lol. But anywho PLZ review! Ill try to have the next chappie up soon!**

**muah**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you like! And sry it took me so long to update lol but here's the chappie! READ & REVIEW!**

**Chapter 18**

He was about to wipe the tear from her wet cheek, all of a sudden her hand came slapping his away. Hermione turned her head away. Ron just looked at her, rubbing his hand, thinking, _'Why... why is she mad? I..I thought she felt the same way?'_ he sighed out loud._ 'Why did I ever come here...?"_ he asked himself as his thoughts echoed over and over in his head.

He decided to get up and leave, back to Florida.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hermione snapped at him as she took a hold of his wrist.

"I WAS leaving, until now..."

"Why?"

"You hate me! There's no use for me here anyway Mione... Plus there's another girl out there somewhere... I just don't know where at the moment. Because I had a darn good feeling that you would hate me." Ron sighed and turned around, but she pulled him back towards her.

"Ronald Weasley! I do NOT hate you!" she argued back to him. "I am just a little surprised that's all." Hermione paused quickly then continued, "Just... it's that nobody has every said that to my face. I always wondered what it would feel like when someone loved you. Then what happens? You, hung man," she pocked his chest with her index finger, "were the first ever to make me feel that way, just now! And it felt so good to hear that someone cares for me. Loves me. Cherishes me for who I am, even if a am bitchy..." She started crying again, as she leaped onto Ron and gave him a tight squeeze she had never before gave. "I love you Ronald." She whispered in his left ear, his ears now turning a bright red. She watched his face sprout a smile from the corner of her eye. Ron gave her a squeezing hug back and cried a tear down his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back to her as the broke the hug.

"For what?" She questioned softly, gazing into his watery blue eyes.

"For everything I put you through Mione."

"But.. Ron nothing you did was wrong to me..." She continued to gaze at him.

I dono why but this part made me cry, and that doesn't happen often lol  
ok back to the story lol

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Four Weeks Later**

"Her Ginny! Do you know where Draco is?" Drake asked his sweet girlfriend.

"I think he said that he was going to the Food Court. Why?"

"I need to tell him something that's all."

"Like...?" She looked at him as she moved in closed for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you." He said softly as she kissed him.

"I love you to hun." She replies ending the kiss, heading down to do the laundry.

"Did you get my jersey? I need it for tonight's game."

"Yea I got it hun, don't worry it will be the whitest of them all."

"Great..." Drake said under his breath. He didn't like having the whitest. All of the women always started the washing conversation.

As Ginny walked down the hall to the elevator she ran into Hermione.

"Hey girl! How's the baby doing?"

"Good actually, ouch..." She touched her stomach in pain.

"What?" Ginny turned over to her.

"Ha... the baby's just kicking that's all. It kinda hurts."

"Well this one's probably going to be a strong one," Ginny laughed.

"I hope so." Hermione replied, smiling at the thought of her little baby, healthy and strong.

"Hey can I come over when I'm done with the laundry?" Ginny asked her before the split.

"Yea sure!"

"I just need to get this uniform clean before Drakes game."

"Oh, tell him I say good luck! Hope they win!"

"They will and I'll tell him." Ginny smiled and started toward the elevator again.

"Well, Bye!"

"Bye. See you later Mione!"

Ginny entered the elevator. When she got to the basement she headed over to the right and over to her washer. She threw the clothes into the opened hole and tossed in some tablets.

Hermione entered her room, not noticing the breeze from the open window to the below street of chattering people. She walked over to the kitchen and ran into two of her friends making out.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing in my kitchen, or first of all in my place? How the heck did you get in anyhow?" Hermione yelled at the two figures leaned against the cabinet doors.

"Well... I sort of came here by floopowder. us here. I thought you would be here, so I just.." Hermione interrupted him.

"You used magic out side of Hogwarts! What on earth has gotten into you!"

* * *

haha cliffy! who do you think it is? lol plz Review! lol 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Natally and Harry broke apart as Hermione kept yelling at them, until they were out the door.

"Next time! Call me, and leave a message before you do something that stupid again! Clear!"

"Yea Mione... but I still don't understand why you are making us leave. We just wanted to talk to you."

"Well Ginny's coming over and we need to talk alone. Plus I don't think that girl over there, what's her name, Natally? Should hear everything that is going on with me and well... you know."

"Fine! I'll just drop by later."

"Ok, bye!" Hermione smiled sweetly, as the two of them left. Natally whispering into Harry's ear.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. It was Ginny.

Hermione answered the door and let Ginny enter, as they sat down at the kitchen table, where tea and cookies were placed.

"Hey, I was wondering." Ginny asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you know who the baby belongs to yet?"

"No... but I have a thought on who's it might be." Hermione smiled shyly.

"Oh really? Who? Who is your guess?"

"I'd rather not say at the moment. You might be shocked."

"Please Mione. I really want to know. I think everyone does. Including the readers who are reading this story." Ginny laughed.

"WHAT? There are people reading about my life right now! Since when?" Hermione freaked out, gazing at Ginny as if she were joking around.

"I'm serious! Look see, just there." Ginny pointed to the little screen in the wall. "You can see a shadow of a person typing it this second. Every word and movement."

"Ok that is So not FunNy! Where?"

Ginny got up and walked over to the wall sideways from the door. She took her wand out and pointed to the exact spot. "There you see?"

"Wow... ok I'm so leaving, BYE!" Hermione got up and ran to the door, slamming Ginny behind it.

"Ouch.." Ginny rubbed her forehead, "Damn you writer! Don't write that... it hurts!"

Writer, "Sorry... couldn't help it Ginny, I'll fix it next time." I laughed.

Ginny pushed away the door and decided to leave also. She followed Hermione as they both entered the elevator.

"Ok that was weird... how long was that thing there?"

"For a while."

"I'm serious Ginny!"

"I no! But I have no clue... probably before you were even in there." Ginny replied.

"Oh, I am SO suing this damn apartment complex crap!" Hermione grunted in frustration.

"Mione they did nothing to you... It was probably... OH MY GOD! I think I know who it was!" Ginny shrieked.

"Who?" Hermione questioned loudly.

"Ugh... I'm gonna beat his ass if it was him!"

"Who!" Hermione yelled at her. "Who god damnit!"

"Draco dumb one!" Ginny replied rudely. "Oh, I'm sorry that came out wrong.

They both laughed as they left the elevator and headed over to the mall to shop for some baby clothes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

i know its short you guyz but just bear with me... im really busy with skool work and all... so its kinda short but ill try to update as soon as i can :)

* * *

As they strode down the street they bumped into Draco coming out of the same store they were heading to. When he passed swiftly, Ginny Grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Draco Malfoy..." She sneered. "What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"What so you mean? I was just getting some presents for the baby."

"Don't be playing around Malfoy, we know about the writer." Ginny whispered to his face.

He looked at her strangely and then took a quick glance over to Hermione.

"What do you mean? What writer?" he look puzzled.

"Oh never mind that Ginny, just let him be..." Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned on her heals to head back to the store they were planning on going to.

"Hermione... what writer?"

"Just fuckin' ignore it OK!" she said, starting to get pissed.

"Ok sorry.. have a nice day." He smiled innocently at her and winked.

Draco started back to the apartments as Hermione and Ginny kept walking towards the shops.

"What is with you Hermione?" she spoke oddly to her.

"Nothing ok? I'm just not used to being pregnant and all... you should try it sometime and see how it feels."

"I would but I don't have anyone..."

"Just get drunk like I did and be stupid." Hermione sneered at her.

"What the hell do you mean! I no you got pregnant because you were in that stupid bar with my brother, Harry, Draco, and Natally but that doesn't mean that you can go off being an ass hole thinking that what ever you did was something stupid! I mean having a baby is a wonderful thing! Right?" Ginny stopped Hermione in her foot steps as she glared in her eyes, as she has always looked up to her.

"Do you want to switch places with me? Because I would be GLAD!"

"Really? Can you so that?" Ginny Questioned.

"Shhh... keep your voice down, you don't want the muggles to hear you." Hermione whispered the her as she pushed her through the mall doors.

* * *

please review!

hope you liked it


	21. Chapter 21

Ok guys & gals I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! But I think ill be adding a few chapters this time. I've really been stuck on it but now I've got it all back so lol I really hope you like this chapter! R&R!

**Chapter 21**

"Is that seriously possible though?" Ginny Kept questioning Hermione.

"Yes OKEY! Geeshh.." Hermione shouted.

They walked all the way down to the clothes department and picked out a few of their favorites.

"Wait, do you know what you're having?"

"Maybe.." Hermione's eyes shrunk curiously.

"Mione! Tell me!" Ginny jumped.

"Guess."

"Ugh... I don't feel like guessing Mione, just tell me. Please?" Ginny gave Hermione her puppy dog face.

"No you have to guess." She shook her head.

"Ok fine... Twins?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"No you crazy!" Hermione laughed. "Seriously Ginny, Girl or Boy?"

"Well lets see, from the clothes you've picked out it looks like..." Ginny searched through all the clothes Hermione had selected. "Wait... you have an equal amount of both. Mione that's not fair." Ginny pouted.

"Oh come on you Ginny... just guess it's not that hard."

"Ok, I'll go with girl."

Hermione just stood their silently.

"Well! Is it a Girl or not?" Ginny stood impatiently.

"Well what do you think?'

"Oh come one Hermione.. Please please please?" She begged on her knees.

"You're gonna have to ask the father of the baby if you want to know." Hermione stood there with her hands crossed.

"Wait. You know who the father is too! Since when? You just told me not to long ago that you had no fuckin' clue! Hermione! How long have you known?"

"For about.. lets see, 2 weeks. I just didn't want everyone to find out because it would seem shocking. And I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Mione, no one's going to get hurt. All I want to know is who's the father and what's the baby?"

"The baby's a boy. And if I'm lucky it will look just like the father." She smiled and held her arms around herself, cradling the imaginative baby in her arms.

"A boy! Are you serious! Aww! He's going to be so adorable! But I still don't know who the damn father is!"

Again Hermione just gazed at Ginny with Her big brown eyes. Not willing to say a word, no matter how much she felt like Ginny was her sister. She just wasn't ready to tell her.

"Harry? Draco..? Ronald, oh please tell me it's not Ron!"

"It's not Ronald Ginny. You know how we always nag on each other."

"Well actually I think you and Ronald would make a fabulous couple." Crystal. One of the designers of the baby clothes and teen fashion came over to them, having heard the whole conversation.

"And you are?" Ginny sneered.

"My god Ginny, attitude problem. This is Crystal she designs the baby clothes. Also designs Teen Fashion. She is a pro! And really sweet. She's been helping me out with my crises."

"What fuckin crises!" Ginny yelled.

"Calm down my god. You don't want the whole store looking at you! But you know the whole father thing and the baby.." Hermione spoke softly.

"Right... and you can tell her but not me? There is defiantly something wrong with you girl." Ginny sighed and started heading out the door.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled after her, but Ginny just raided her hand behind her in a wave good bye and left.

"I swear that girl knows something somehow."

"Hermione just don't worry about it. She's probably just pmsing or has been having a bad week."

"Yea you're right."

Hermione and Crystal walked over to the check out counter and bought the boy clothes she had decided to buy for her soon to be born son.

"So have you found out who the father is yet?" Crystal asked as the glided out the doors of the store and headed over to a bench to sit down on.

"Yea, but I don't think I'm ready to tell any one yet. But I have a good feeling about my son looking just as handsome as he does." Hermione smiles sweetly.

"I hope so too." Crystal spoke, returning a caring smile.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R! hope you enjoyed! 


	22. Chapter 22

the father if reveald! your probably thinking 'finally!' right? lol well i hope you like this chapter!

dont forget to R&R! enjoy

**Chapter 22**

They just sat there for a few minutes, watching the traffic fly past. People rushing by.

"Ok, Crystal. Do you really want to know? If you do you'll be the second to know."

"Sure. Hold up. Second? Who's the first who knows?" Crystal raised her left brow.

"Uhh... Ronald? He's just one of those guys who I can talk to about anything and not feel stupid. He believes me and I can trust him."

"But you said that it couldn't be him. You guys always nag on each other."

"Hey! Now I never said it was him!"

"But it is? Right?"

"Yea.." Hermione sighed.

"Oh my gosh it's HIM! Why HIM!" Crystal was shocked.

"See I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to tell anyone!" Hermione started drawing tears from here eyes. She picked up her two bags of baby clothes from beside her and started heading back the appartment.

Just then Draco walked past the bench where Hermione was sitting. Desided to take a seat next to Crystal. He seemed interested.

"Hey babe. Where you goin?" Draco showed of his good side.

"Oh nowhere. But I can go to a room..?" She flirted along.

"Really? May I take this 'date'?" He held out his hand. As they walked off, down the street.

Hermione rushed up to her room. When the door finally unlocked from her shaky hands, the bags she was holding plopped onto the floor beside the door. She charged into her bedroom, but right before she jumped onto her bed to hold onto her pillow and cry she found Ron sitting beside her dresser going through her pictues that were all over the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione shokingly said, as she wiped her tears away with her fingers.

"Mione what's wrong?" He got up and walked over to her.

"Oh Ron! I told Crystal who the baby belonged to and.. and.." She fell into Rons arms and hugged him tight, crying into his shoulder. His arms gripped gently around her waist.

"What did she say?" He whispered, brushing his figers through her wave hair, calming her down.

"She said, WHY HHHIIMMMhhmmm.! Like there wasss sommething wr-wrong with you and mmeee...!" She shouted into his shoulder. Pounding her fist against his chest.

"Aww Mione. Don't worry about what other's think about us. They're just going to have to deal with it. It's not your fault and I don't think it's mine either." He sighed, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"I just don't under stand?" She pound his chest again.

"Ok Hermione? Can you please not do that? It hurts." He spoke sweetly.

"Sorry, it's just that i'm so frustraited and i'm not so hapy with my self."

"Girl there is nothing wrong with you! It's them! They don't care. I care about you ok! And you have to believe me when I say that there's nothing wrong with you and you can't control what the rest of the worlds going to think about us two. Okey?"

"I know. I do believe you. But I can't help it." Hermione smiled.

Ron Kissed her on the forhead and held her in his arms until she stopped crying.

* * *

R&R! hope you enjoyed! lol ok im planning on this being the last chapter, but if you really want me to ill add a few more. But thats your desicion. So tell me in the reviews! 


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok I just had to add another chapter so here it is! R&R!**

**Chapter 23 The Life After Hogwarts**

* * *

The next day Ginny blasted into Hermione's apartment. Blazing around the room she finally charged into the bedroom. There she found two body's, one on the bed and the other on the floor leaning against the dresser.

"Oh my god! Oh my... Hermione! RON! What the hell!"

Hermione rubbed her eyes and scooted herself up against the tilted pillow.

"What Ginn?" Hermione spoke, dazed.

Ginny found a book near by on the floor beside her and decided to pick it up and through it at her brother.

"Ahhhouch..! What was that for?" Ron jumped up, rubbing the side of his stomach.

"What are you doing here? With -- HER! Think it was fun having a sleep over or something!"

"Ginny what the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Ron got up and leaned against the bed.

"Ginny? Did something happen between Drake and you? Or is it something else?" Hermione yawned.

"No Drake and I are perfectly normal. Unlike the two of you!" she paused. "Ok you know what? I'm calling Natally, Harry, and Draco.. to get their 3 asses over here now." She pulled her phone out and stared dialing the numbers. But just then Ron walked over to her and shut the phone closed.

"Ginny, whatever is wrong, you can talk to us about it. Because it seems like it's a major deal to you."

"Nothing is wrong oK!" she yelled back at him. And I would like to know why you're here? Why!"

"He was just.. helping me clean up my mess I made.." Hermione said shyly.

"Mione.. I think we should tell her."

"But.. I'm not sure if she's ready to hear.." she spoke slowly.

"We still oughta though." He replied.

"Tell me what exactly?" Ginny rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"OK Ginny I'm so sorry if this info will be a big shock to you but.." Ron paused.

"I'm the father of Hermione's Baby Boy."

"You ARE!" Ginny screeched. "But.. you two are friend! What Will Harry think!"

"He won't care, he has Natally and he would probably be happy for us unlike you Ginn.. And anyway Harry knew we started to fall for each other in our 6th year." Hermione said softly, scared of any last word that would come blazing out of Ginny's mouth.

"Umm... I thought that was all fake? I mean you and my brother? That's just hard to imagine."

"Yea, in a way, but we really love each other sis. It would really help too if you weren't so damn bloody bitchy about the whole thing. Can't you be happy for us?"

"Well I guess I'm happy for Hermione, but I still don't understand how someone could live with you."

* * *

i just had to write another chapter lol, tell me if i should go on. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Okey here's the next chapter YAY! sorry its short.**

**Chapter 24 The Life After Hogwarts**

* * *

That night Harry and Natally went to visit Hermione in the hospital. Ginny wasn't sure if she should go so she just waited in the waiting room. 

Ron was sitting by Hermione's side while she lay in her room watching her favorite show on tv.

"Ahh...!' Hermione screamed, wrapping her hands around her stomach.

"Oh crap!" Ron burst out. He ran down the hall yelling "DOCTOR!" finally he cought ones attention.

"Hermione's having the baby! Come quick! NOW!" he grabbed the doctors arm as he called for backup.

Doctor: "Calm down Mr. Weasley.. It's probably just a contraction."

"But.. " Ron paused as they heard a scream comming from her room.

"Ok maybe it is here!" The doctor started sprinting down the hall until he reached the delivery room.

mean while... in the waiting room Ginny, Natally, Drake and Harry sat waiting for something to happen. As for Draco and Crystal, they all of a sudden barged into the waiting room where the rest of them sat shocked at their loud enterence.

"Wow, you're late. And who's she?" Harry questioned Draco.

"Oh um... this is my girlfriend, soon to be fiance Crystal. I met here on the street. I mean, she doesn't live on the street that's just where i met her." Draco stumbled.

"I got what you meant haha." Harry replied.

"Don't tell me you're interested in her. Are you?" Natally asked, puzzled and about to slap Harry across the face.

"Oh no... no no no no... I love you baby! And not anyone else." Harry kissed her on the forehead, his arm around Natally's waist.

"Please... don't make me puke." Ginny replied. Drake gave her a glance, as if giving her an evil eye of 'my god whats wrong with you' tint to it.

It was about 8 hours later when Ron finally entered the waiting room with an answer. Natally and Ginny had been sleeping on their husbands while the rest just kinda sat there talking to each other.

"Its a boy! Hermi did a fantastic job delivering! He looks like.." Harry interrupted.

"Ron, no matter how good of a friends you are I don't want to know the details.. it's disterbing." Crystal gazed at Harry choosing words carfully.

"Actually a woman having a baby is normal not disterbing you magot."

"Yea maybe to you!" Harry argued back.

"Dude shut up! You're going to wake the ladys." Jake whisperd with a harsh breath. "Ron that's fabulouse! So when can Hermi come back home?"

"Umm.. I think in less than a week!" Ron stood there with a proud father smile.

"That's fantastic! Can't wait to see him." Drake replied. Harry and Crystal still arguing under their breath.

* * *

**Okey i know it's know that long and I opoligize that if I have any spelling or punctuation errors. I just now discovered that I don't have microsoft word on my computer at the moment so that kinda sucks.. But yea please R&R! Tell me what you think and if i should write some more lol.**


End file.
